Takemaru Suishoku
Takemaru Suishoku (岳丸 水食, Suishoku Takemaru) is the Vice-Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13. He serves under Yōshoku Morimoto. Appearance Looking quite casual, Takemaru is a tall man with long dark blue-ish hair and black eyes. He is fairly skinny and could be considered weak in stature. He wears a black hakama and hyori with a obi around his waist. He has shown to have multiple blue tattoo's around his arms and chest, similar to former 6th Division Vice-Captain Renji Abarai. Personality Quite lazy, Takemaru hates doing work as a Vice-Captain. He states to only be in the position for the perks, but this could easily be a lie. He rarely acts out and doesn't like to pull attention. He does however act quite loyal to the Gotei, being quite active within the going's on of daily activities. He is the current President of the Calligraphy Club and has shown to idolize Byakuya for his "magic touch" to the world of Calligraphy. Takemaru could be called gloomy, but that would be an understatment. He has only shown to enjoy things when either at his club or eating Yoshoku's cooking. Abilities *'Kido practioner'- As a lieutenant, Takemaru seems to have capable understanding of Kidō spells at least enough to identify them upon sight. Though he is not a common user of this art, he has been seen capable of using Bakudō #64. As well as using Hadō #31 without incantation and still have respectable power. He has shown to use Bakudo much more profficiently that Hado, stating it takes less work to use. *'Kenjutsu specialist'- Takemaru shows a great proficiency in wielding her Zanpakutō. While he can obviously hold his own in a fight, his skill in the wielding of her Zanpakutō comes from his mastery of its special ability. Through sheer imagination in conjunction with his Zanpakutō's special ability, Takemaru has become skilled at taking on large groups at once. *'Intellegence'- Takemaru has shown to be quite intelligent when he needs to be such as in his battle with a group of Gillian whom he fooled into believing that he was unconscious in-order to request that the limiters be removed more easily, his intellegence has been noted on several occasions by his Captain whom states if he showed consistent effor, he could easily be a Captain. *'Shunpo practioner'- Takemaru's flash steps are great enough to keep up with his captain, but his skill at it is most likely of the same level as most lieutenants. His skill has proven great enough to easily out-maneuver Arrancar capable of fighting at lieutenant-level skill. He has shown to leave blurs of himself when moving, but cannot quite be considered anything special. Zanpakuto Takemaru's Zanpakuto is known as Hisoutsuchi (悲壮 槌, Grim Hammer) and is sealed as a katana with a broad rectangular guard and a red handle. The guard has two curves in it, resembling smoke. The release phrase is Fetch me their souls. *'Shikai'- In Shikai, Hisoutsuchi becomes a thick and quite long handle with a black grip on it. The guard is composed of three upward pointing spikes. At Takemaru's command, Hisoutsuchi can sprout a blazing and fiery hammer that blazes about. The fire hammer can be lengthened and shortened on Takemaru's command as well. **'Shikai abilities'- Besides the normal manipulation of fire, Hisoutsuchi has multiple abilities. An ability shown to be used often by Takemaru is Yatsuchi (冶槌, Melting Hammer). By graspign the handle with both hands, Takemaru will pour forth tremendous amounts of reiatsu that will release fire beyond ones comprehension. He has shown to jump into the air, and slam the torrent of flame onto the target. This has shown to kill most who are weak in Spiritual power. This ability has shown to force him out of Shikai and resort to fighting with his sealed Zanpakuto for hours, until his Zanpakuto is "recharged". *'Bankai'- Not yet revealed; Not yet achieved? Trivia * His Zanpakuto was inspired off of Hiramekari the sword of Chojuro from Naruto who has the ability to release a "chakra hammer" from its hilt. * Takemaru can be quite similar to Shikamaru Nara, but this is only personality wise.